Hearts Burst Into Fire
by FoRsak3n
Summary: MegxJo: Has Meg finally found Jo after all these years?


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Burst Angel or the song...

--

_I'm coming home,  
I've been gone for far too long,  
Do you remember me at all?  
I'm leaving,  
Hell I've fucked things up again,  
I'm dreaming,  
Too much time without you spent,  
_

It had been almost five years since the last time Meg had seen Jo on that day, the day that seems to follow the red head around almost every where she goes. Jo had been her everything, and now, it felt as though there was this piece of her heart missing. An eternal void consuming her every emotion as she continued to live on in the memory of her companion, her friend; but most of all, her lover. The silver haired female was Meg's soul mate, though she had never owned up to such things, somehow Meg knew deep down that the fellow woman had known this without being told so. If it wasn't seen in the girl's eyes, then it was shown in her actions; her laughter. The way her entire face would light up each time Jo would walk into the room. Let's just face it, Meg was truely in love. But now, that part of her was gone, taking her heart and soul with it. Never to be the same ever again. Without Jo, she felt so lost; almost useless in some ways. The elder female had made her feel special, made her feel like she was wanted; needed. As if nothing else in the world mattered but the two of them.

She had begged with her, pleaded for Jo not to go, and yet, her voice rendered unheard by the other. Jo was stubborn, as always, and regardless of Meg's attempts, her mind was set. Leaving behind the fragile heart of her lover in order to destroy RAPT without putting Meg in danger. The younger female never blamed Jo for knocking her out, nor did she hate the other for going off to follow what her instincts told her. She just missed her terribly, finding that she was missing her more and more with each passing second. There hasn't been a day that Jo didn't cross her mind, and every time she slipped on the elder female's jacket, it was as though Jo herself was wrapping her arms around Meg; holding her tight in a warm embrace that has went forgotten for far too long. The red head was slowly breaking apart, now finding herself asking if she would ever find her lover once again. To once more be able to look into those gorgeous crimson eyes of hers and fall into their garnet pools. If she could feel complete again, the way Jo made her feel when she was in her presence.

_It hurts, wounds so sore,  
Now I'm Torn, Now I'm Sore, _

Since then, Meg has still been with Sei and Amy, continuing her life as an employ of Bai-lan while Kyouhei went off to collage; following through to becoming a chef. While working with the other two female, the red head was also searching; piecing together information on the possible location of her lost savior. For once, it was Meg's turn to save Jo, even if the other hadn't wanted to be saved. Meg couldn't help but think deep within her heart that Jo was still alive. She had to be, because Meg couldn't possibly think of a world without her in it. She was determined to find Jo, if it was the last thing she done. And thus, that's where the red head is located currently; walking the floors of the Bai-lan facility before deciding to call it a day.

Letting out a soft sigh, the female went over to stand beside Amy while the full fledged high school girl sat in front of her computer; staring up to the large screen that had been projected onto the wall in order to most of the occupants in the room to see the screen. Reaching over to steal a pocky stick from a box at which the younger girl had sitting at her side, she grinned to her before munching on the stick until stuffing the rest of the yummy treat into her mouth; getting a funny glare from the blonde but allowed it to go ignored while Meg turned. Leaning her body up against the space at which the girl's keyboard was located, placing her palms onto the surface before pushing down; easily lifting her tiny body up and onto the counter while crossing her legs. Lounging back on the sturdy surface, she brought her arms to her chest; crossing the limbs under her breast while she glanced back at the computer screen before dropping her blue orbs down onto the blonde female. Awaiting for a status of some kind, perhaps any information on this new rumor that had been going around. According to Sei, a new sub-human race was being experimented with, not to mention that they were causing trouble around town which might result in getting in the way of their goals.

Letting out a long yawn, the submissive girl started to reach over for another pocky stick, only to be intercepted by a smack on the hand. Yelping to the sudden pain inflicted, her hues grew wide, jerking her hand back to her body in order to rub at it's smooth flesh; the pale surface already turning red from a hand print. Glaring down at teenage girl with a sulking manor, Meg huffed lowly before looking away; utterly pouting about being denied another treat. She only wanted another stick, it wasn't as though she had started pushing button's on the younger girl's keyboard or something. Staring at the side, the red head had continued to sulk about the whole situation until she heard Amy speak, causing her to flick her crystal orbs back in her direction while giving her this distant puppy dog expression.

"Those are mine Meg! Get your own... And besides, if you eat too many you'll get fat.."

Having her mouth drop to the younger female's words, Meg huffed again before casting her glare out to Sei who had let out an amused 'hmph' to Meg's pain. Glaring at the other woman for a moment, she blinked some before all of a sudden reaching over to snatch up the box quickly, jumping down from the counter in order to run a few paces; stuffing at least three sticks into her mouth as she chowed down. Having the blonde scream in protest as she flew from her chair, Amy ran after the red head while the two argued about the treats. Having the Captain of the Elizabeth sigh to their childish ways before looking away, turning as Meg held the box over her head while Amy jumped up and down; trying her best to reach the sticks while Meg continued to pull two to three sticks out at a time. Stuffing them in her face the same way she had the ones from before. While hopping, Amy's cute, princess-type curls bounced as she moved up and down after the said treats.

Though, Amy had gotten what she had wanted when she had literally climbed Meg's body; taking the elder female off guard as she stared down at her. For a teenager who had undergone puberty, she still acted childish sometimes. Not that Meg was any better. Watching the younger girl happily walk off with her half eaten box of pocky, she blinked some, lightly shaking her head before letting out another yawn. It was already late into the night, way past the morning hours so it was probably best if she had went home anyways. Reaching down to grab the zipper to Jo's coat, she pulled up; zipping up the red jacket until it stopped right under her chest; letting her cleavage show before she placed one hand on her hip while the other went to her mouth. Still having one pocky stick left in her hand, she stuck it's chocolate covered end into her mouth before lightly nibbling on the candy; turning to face the other two female yet again.

_I've been far away,  
When I see your face my  
Hearts Burst into Fire,  
Hearts Burst Into Fire,_

"I think I'm going to go ahead and get home. I'll see you two tomorrow kay..."

Without even waiting to hear their goodbyes, Meg had turned to flick them a wave while she made her way out the door; only stopping when she heard Amy speak up again, saying that they had a problem. Turning to glance at the younger female, she watched as Sei strolled over to take a look at the computer's screen, having something show up on the system. Now turning to completely face the two, Meg titled her head, awaiting to see if it was just a glitch in the system or if she needed to go out and take a look to locate the cause of all this chaos. Her question's were soon answered when the dark haired female looked to her, giving a serious expression before nodding to the red head.

"It looks like I had been correct about that sub-human experiment... it seems there are a few down town causing havoc amongst the civilians. Perhaps the rumors of Maria returning have something to do with this, though I'm not sure but I need you to check this out Meg. Understood?"

It wasn't that Meg was taking direct orders from Sei now without Jo there, but she was an agent, and that meant she had to take on a mission regardless if her lover was there to protect her or not. Not to mention that when it came to Maria then perhaps it was linked to Jo in some shape or form. If so, then Meg wasn't about to let that chance slip up so she simply nodded to the others orders then turned to leave the facility quickly. At the door, her hand slipped into the trench coat adorned on her feminine body, grasping the keys to her new means of transportation; that being a large red chopper. Takane-style. Walking over the cycle, her right leg easily moved itself up and over the seat while her black skirt found itself ridding up her legs as far it the material would take it. Exposing her long slender legs at which were barely covered by her lover's jacket and her black stocking that ended just a few inches at the start of her thigh. Leaving behind just enough flesh to be seen between the end of the stocking and the start of her skirt to tease ones vision.

_Your not alone,  
I know I'm far from home,  
Do You Remember Me At All?  
I'm Leaving,  
Do you wait for me again?  
I'm Screaming,  
No more days without you spent, _

Tugging at the ends of the coat some, she adjusted herself on the seat before putting the key into the ignition; starting the chopper without any hesitation what so ever. After letting the motor run for a little while, making sure that the transportation wasn't going to die on her due to the cold wheater, she lifted her left foot from the ground before placing it onto the bike; completely turning the cycle around so she was facing the opposite direction at which it had originally headed. She was heading straight into the source of chaos now, getting there at an extremely fast pace none the less. She had floored the bike, letting the wind wipe past her face to push back her bangs and cause her long tresses to blow and dance behind her. Who ever these people were, they had a lot of explaining to do and Meg had quite a few questions that she wanted answered. And that wasn't a request, she was demanding this. They were either going to proved the information at which she needed, or pay the consequences. Either way worked fine for her.

It wasn't long before she arrived on location, already spotting three hideously looking creatures' tearing up this section of the city. It was a good thing that it was so late at night, meaning there wasn't any pedestrians' anywhere to be seen so she wouldn't have to worry about anyone getting hurt. Though, from the looks of things, it was as if they were searching or something; or someone. Being spotted already by one of the freaks, Meg made a move; throwing herself off of her bike while she allowed the moving transportation to keep going full speed. Managing to land on it's side while it skidded over to the monster whom had located the female and was heading straight for her. Luckily, the bike had made a direct hit, slamming into the creature before the red head rolled over to hide behind a near by building; ducking in the ally way with a sigh. Inwardly cursing herself for being so stupid now.

_It hurts, wounds so sore,  
Now I'm Torn, Now I'm Sore, _

She had ran straight into this one without thinking things through, and had manged to get herself into some deep shit. Her mind had been clouded with the thoughts of finding Jo, but why now of all the times did she stop thinking things thoroughly? Never the less, it was too late now to argue with herself, so she just had to face the fact that she was possibly in trouble. Smirking lightly to the sounds of the monsters running amok around the corner, she pulled out her over sized revolver that had been her new source of weaponry. Having the gun posses exposed chambers showing off the bullets at which would send bullet shells flying when fired; something Meg thought made her look bad ass in battle. More or less, something that she missed watching Jo do. Having Jo pull out her twin Desert Eagles to take out the enemy like it was nothing while looking awesome in the process.

Pressing her back up against the wall, the female slowly moved to peek around the corner; curious as to why one of the creatures' hadn't followed her to her current location. Though, her curiosity was filled when something suddenly reached out, grasping her by her long tresses in order to sling her from her hiding place; having grabbed the girl right as she peeked her head around the corner. One of the creatures must have hid themselves, planning out their movements while Meg was basically backed into a corner. Having her own actions limited to a selective few; that list not really being much considering that she had known nothing about them. The monster growled out lowly, lifting the red head off of the ground like her body was some kind of rag doll. Keeping a tight grip on the locks adorned on top of her head, he slung her body around; causing the female to scream out in agony. Clenching her beautiful blue eyes shut while they whelmed up with tears from the throbbing pain. As if it was nothing at all, the creature then tossed her body to the side; causing the female to skid and roll over the black concrete making up the street's surface. Her body being scratched up and bruised along the way while more cries of pain left her soft lips. Now having her location exposed to the remaining two monsters, one being the lucky fellow whom had a collision with her bike, the creatures stared at the fragile girl now laying face down against the cemented ground. Her hair covering her face while her trembling body laid there limp; making no other movement then the shaking it was undergoing from the damage it had undergone.

_I've been far away,  
When I see your face my  
Hearts Burst into Fire,  
Hearts Burst Into Fire, _

Almost whimpering in a way, the girl's head slowly lifted, her eyes having lost their luster while she distantly stared at the beings; watching as two slowly started to make their way over to her beaten form. Finally having reality set in, her eyes grew wide, gasping at how close they were moving in before she forced her own body to move; reaching out to grasp onto her revolver that had managed to skid and land just a few feet away from where her body had stopped. Making her shaking limbs move, she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees before throwing herself to the right, grabbing the gun as she had done so to shoot at the creatures heads; not really aiming as she rolled back into the safety of the ally way again.

Pushing back her bangs with frustration, the female grumbled under her breath before trying to get her nerve up. She needed to get to another location, but that would involve running back out into the open; this making her stomach turn before she swallowed hard. Gripping onto her revolver tightly, she made a mad dash across the area; running to one of the other buildings while actually entering the premises. From the looks of the new safe haven, it had to of been an abandoned where house of some sort since it was pretty much empty aside from a few pieces of broken-off ceiling laying here and there. Most likely from where the building was falling apart.

_My bed so cold so lonely,  
No arms just sheets to hold me,  
Has this world stopped turning,  
Are we forever to be apart?  
Forever to be apart, _

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, she glanced around the run-down building, wondering why it had gotten extremely quiet all of a sudden. Flicking her blue orbs around, trying to see if she noticed anything out of the ordinary, the girl started to get this funny feeling in her stomach again; that queasy feeling when you know deep down that something bad is about to happen. Taking a trembling step back, she brought her gun up, holding it out in order to get a good shot if anything had decided to jump out at her from the shadows. She was trying to think out a plan since she's gotten this small break from the attacking monsters, but she couldn't allow her guard to be let down for even an instant.

Coughing slightly from all of the dust particles within the air, she used her free hand to cover her mouth with the sleeve to Jo's trench coat while another back step was taken; blinking as some failing pieces of debris were managing to sprinkle down in front of her. The falling powder making it's way into her eyes which had caused the girl to wince, slightly turning her head to the side while trying to blink the substance from her hues. Having that small instant at which she let her guard down to have one of the monsters burst though the ceiling; almost landing on her form from the sudden crash. If she hadn't jumped back when the loud cracking sound was audible, then she would have been squashed under the impact of the monster's body for sure.

Stumbling back, her free hand moved from her mouth up to her eyes; rubbing them drastically. Trying her best to regain her vision before anything else happened. Without being able to see the creature, then she was good as dead. There was no way she could manage to get a good hit in on the sub-human within her current state of abstraction. Cursing under her breath, the female started shaking, that is, until she felt something move around her neck. Frozen in fear that she had allowed one of the monsters to get behind her, the red head stopped in all movement; clenching her eyes shut again as she awaited for something to happen. For a pain to lash out along her body, awaiting for anything, anything at all. Though, nothing came. No pressure, no agony, nothing but the sound of breathing against her ear. Bringing in a deep breath, she tried to visualize the way at which the being was holding her; trying to plot out her best escape route without drawing attention; if there was even one given in this situation. Though, she paused, her heart almost shattering into a million pieces when an oh so familiar scent reached her senses. It smelt almost like... Jo?

_It hurts, wounds so sore,  
Now I'm Torn, Now I'm Sore, _

There was no mistaking it, that intoxicating aroma was exactly the way Meg remembered Jo to smell; but it was a bittersweet fragrance. Obviously being her mind was playing tricks on her when she's so close to death now. It was then when she couldn't hold it in any longer. Small tears started to run down her cheeks even with her eyes closed, washing away the dirt she had collected when she had been graciously thrown to the ground earlier; leaving behind tiny trails of liquid to glisten against her flesh. Feeling the other being move closer against her body, she started to whimper out, needing the gentle touch of her lover; even the smallest caress from Jo would serve to make her trembling stop, though she would never be granted her wish. And it was now that she was finally coming to terms with this fact. More seconds passed, then the loud sound of gun shots were heard, causing the girl to scream out by the way they were so close. She was expecting the worse, awaiting to feel the warm sensation of her crimson blood running down against her flesh; thinking that she was been hit for sure. But nothing came, nothing but the sound of something dropping to the ground with a loud thump.

_I've been far away,  
When I see your face my  
Hearts Burst into Fire,  
Hearts Burst Into Fire, _

Slowly opening her eyes, her vision started to focus once more; the dirt and debris being washed away by her tears before her blue orbs fell onto the body of the exact monster that had managed to thrust itself through the ceiling. Then those same blue hues moved to the slender arms being wrapped around her neck, having their smooth feminine hands extended out in front of Meg while their wrists were crossed over one another; holding the red head tightly in an embrace while managing to shot at the same time. Blinking to this, she sucked in a high pitched breath before flicking her eyes to the left, coming face to face with the very female at which she had longed for. The very one whom Meg had dreamed of for far too long. Her eye's widened in surprise, whelming up with more tears as the Angel from Hell lightly smirked to her; speaking softly as if to let Meg know that it was truely her while she pulled her arms away from the younger female's neck. Slipping the limbs under Meg's arms while wrapping them around her slender form tightly; letting her crimson eyes stare back into her tear filled hues.

"...you look good in my jacket..."

Forgetting everything that was going on around the two, Meg couldn't make her mind up whether or not she wanted to cry or smile; since she had managed to do both at the same time. Pushing her back into Jo's chest more, she lifted her left arm; slipping her fingers through her silver hair as she reached behind her and over her shoulder. Gently grabbing a section of the other's hair before pulling her head down move, closing the space between their lips until finally capturing the other in a passionate kiss; the kiss Meg should have given her so long ago. Still shaking, she closed her eyes, whimpering out as she felt her lover push back into the gesture; keeping their lips locked as the older female pointed her Twin Eagles out away from Meg. Pulling the triggers yet again while taking out another one of the sub-humans'; only leaving one left. Though, currently the last one could wait since Meg started to turn in her arms, moving her body just enough so that she could face Jo; releasing the kiss moments after.

_I'm coming home, I've been gone for far too long,  
I'm coming home, Would you remember me at all?  
Do you remember me at all?  
I'm leaving, I'm screaming, I'm Dreaming, _

Slowly letting her eyes open, peering into those deep garnet eye's, she watched Jo intently as the silver haired female wrapped her arms around the red head yet again; letting her revolvers rest at the small of Meg's back as she pulled the submissive female closer. There were so many questions at which she had to ask, but for now, she was just happy seeing the other's face once more. Smiling to her warmly, she threw her arms around the Angel from Hell before shoving her face under the woman's neck; trying to hide herself away from the rest of the world. Murmuring contently, the red head nuzzled into her, listening to her breathing before Jo had made another move; stroking her long, silky tresses with her left hand while her right held both of her guns. Holding the twins at their handles while their ends touched, letting the barrels face away from her hand just in case she needed to pull the trigger at the last second. Meg hadn't known what else to do, and her voice wouldn't surface; being barely above a whisper as she had pulled back to look back to her savior once again. Begging her to stay.

"P-Please... never leave me again..."

Jo remained silent, staring down to her partner before lightly pushing her forehead into the others; peering into her eyes before dropping her gaze down to Meg's lips. Gently leaning in to kiss her once more before she pulled away all together, releasing her embrace from the girl so her orbs could take in how much her companion's form had changed over the years. Liftng a brow, she let her hues roam the other's body, finally stopping once the orbs moved back up to Meg's face; having the red head blush furiously before looking away. Gasping when she had finally remembered that there had been on last creature on the loose. As if Jo had read her mind, she moved her free arm around the younger female's waist; leading her out of the building while her right hand continued to hold the Desert Eagels as such. Wrapping the said limb around Meg's back, her finger's gripped onto the submissive girl's hip as they continued to walk; both of them already taking quick glances around their surroundings before finding the coast clear. Apparently the last creature had ran off. Either way, Meg could care less. She was with Jo and that's all that really mattered in the end.

_When Hearts Burst Into Fire... _

Stopping in the middle of the street, Jo finally let up some on the hold she had on Meg; only to have the girl whimper out again before pushing herself into the other's body more. This was one time that Meg wasn't about to leave her side, or her embrace for that matter. Looking up to Jo with a mischievous grin, the red head innocently giggled some before allowing a big smile to cross her lips. Speaking to her lover in a sweet, almost seductive tone as she followed Jo over to their transportation home; that being Meg's bike.

"Mmf, you're not getting any sleep tonight..."

--

(( A/N: I wanted a happy ending so yeah... And if you're wondering, the song is called Hearts Burst Into Fire by Bullet For My Valentine. Though, I was thinking, with the way this story ended, I could defiantly make a sequel if I wanted to. It don't know if it would end up being a songfic or not, but I could defiantly branch off of this story... but that's just a thought. Okay, review and let me know what you think! ))


End file.
